Las Diferentes Vidas de Jaune Arc
by Hyakki Yako
Summary: Equipo RWBY, algunos de sus amigos, conocidos y muchos mas son atraídos a un evento que sin duda les abrirá los ojos a la complejidad del mundo, y lo ignorantes que eran realmente de los seres que hay mas alla de su comprensión, la oportunidad de conocer mas de lo que puede llegar a ser Jaune Arc se presenta y no la pueden rechazar.


**Primero que todo, un gusto volver a verlos mis viejos seguidores, seguro apenas algunos se acuerdan de mí, aunque probablemente sean pocos los que lean esta historia.**

**Este será mi primera historia de reacción y como dice el titulo abarcara muchas vidas de Jaune de otras series, y básicamente nuestros invitados reaccionaran, nada nuevo, aunque esta vez es especial porque mi grandioso amigo ****ZGMF-X13A Providence será mi ayudante durante este evento.**

**De hecho esta historia es más para mí que para ustedes que poseen mayormente mal gusto XD, pero sería aburrido no compartirlo y ver que piensan.**

**Una advertencia rápida para que no se quejen después, los mundos serán mayormente basados en Anime y quizás algunas películas del cine y series de vez en cuando, pero mayormente Anime, además no serán al pie de la letra, cambiaran varias cosas como parejas y algo de la personalidad, después de todo es Jaune quien estará en el lugar de algunos de esos personajes.**

**Ahora si pasemos a la diversión.**

**Por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños y por eso decidí publicar este capítulo hoy y la continuare a pesar de estar ocupado con las otras.**

**RWBY y cualquier otra Serie usada en adelante no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

"Entonces… ¿Cómo debemos empezar esto?"

Era un sueño, uno pacifico y tenebroso.

No había otra forma de describirlo, un pequeño sueño donde aquellos que habían firmado un cierto contrato podían descansar, aunque esa había sido su función hace un tiempo, ahora simplemente era el hogar de 3 únicos individuos.

En ese sueño había un encantador jardín de flores, las cuales no poseían un nombre específico ya que solo crecían en un sueño, nadie realmente había tomado la oportunidad de nombrarlas, simplemente estaban ahí para ser admiradas y recientemente habían ganado un nombre de uno de los residentes del lugar.

Lirios del Sueño.

Simple, pero adecuado.

En medio del Jardín de Lirios del Sueño, si ignorabas el edificio en llamas al otro lado del jardín, encontrarías una larga mesa de unos 6 metros de largo, y en el extremo de la mesa encontrarías una figura oscura y alta.

Usaba una capucha negra puntiaguda cubriendo su cabello, aunque algunos mechones plateados aún eran visibles, una máscara de pico, como la de un cuervo cubría su rostro, antes era áspera y sucia, pero con el cuidado adecuado volvió a su original blanco puro, los orificios permitían ver sus ojos, pero extrañamente solo el derecho mostraba un color rojo como la sangre y el orificio derecho parecía estar vacío de brillo.

Usaba un traje negro purpúreo como el de un viajero aristócrata y una capa que parecía estar hecha de las plumas de un cuervo, tan negras que parecían absorber la luz, los guanteletes pertenecían a otro conjunto ya que representaban su lealtad pasada, eran metálicos y de color azulado oscuro como el cielo sin estrellas, unos pantalones negros purpúreos debajo de botas metálicas hasta alcanzar los muslos.

Mientras miraba el jarrón de Lumenflowers en el centro de la mesa, sus dedos tocaban rítmicamente la mesa, provocando un sonido como si estuviera tocando un piano, su pregunta parecía no ser respondida por nadie, pero en el momento en que parpadeo por capricho, encontró a otro ser más al lado opuesto de la mesa.

"Deberías saberlo, fue originalmente tu idea después de todo"

"Muy útil" Murmuro con frialdad mientras rodaba los ojos bajo la máscara, incluso podía sentir a la nueva entidad sonriendo bajo su casco dorado "Estas en lo cierto, pero para ser justos, fue tu idea presentarnos ante ellos" replicó recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros del hombre del casco.

"Buen punto"

Llevaba un casco dorado con forma de pirámide de 6 lados por lo cual ningún rasgo facial era visible, usaba un traje como el de un sacerdote o exorcista, de color blanco plateado, una capa blanca sobre sus hombros caía hasta sus tobillos, llevaba una túnica y unos pantalones largos impecables, en su pecho era visible la marca del cazador, tenía bordeados marrones y dorados en su túnica y usaba unos guanteletes y botas marrones con medallas en ellas.

"Te odio tanto ahora mismo" murmuró el hombre de la máscara con irritación antes de suspirar "Mejor empezar ahora entonces" Asintió para sí mismo antes de mirar hacia el camino que dirigía hacia el edificio en llamas "¡Selene!" Llamó esperando que la nombrada se acercara.

"Por supuesto que la llamarías a ella" Se río el hombre del casco.

"¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con eso?" Pregunto con interés.

"Ninguna, simplemente me divierte ver cómo buscas siempre una excusa para estar junto a ella" La diversión era casi palpable en su tono de voz.

Sorprendentemente rompiendo la ley de la lógica y el carácter del hombre, la máscara de pico se tornó levemente roja.

"Yo… ¡No sé de que hablas!" Negó provocando una carcajada del hombre del casco.

"Por favor, de los dos aunque eres el más frío y cruel, eres también el más romántico, además de tener el mal hábito de enamorarte de mujeres… Únicas" Le dijo mientras señalaba hacia la entrada del jardín donde una hermosa mujer entraba.

Aunque llamarla hermosa era simplemente inadecuado, no había palabra más cercana a describirla.

Era sorprendentemente alta, algo que había molestado a ambos hombres ya que era incluso más alta que ellos, tenía una piel pálida, suave y lisa como la porcelana. Usa un corsé de cuero negro y rojo que abrazaba su estrecha cintura y acentuaba sus pechos de copa- DD, una camisa larga blanca y una capa corta de color marrón cuidadosamente cosido y bordado que la abrazaba perfectamente, un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello de su camisa y un collar con una gema verde en el centro.

Tenía unas largas mangas rojas con bellos bordados y dibujos de Lumenflower, sujetas desde sus hombros y llegando hasta el dorso de sus manos, una larga falda negra que no hacía mucho para cubrir la sensual curva de su trasero y alcanzaba la altura de los tobillos, además tenía unas botas de cuero marrones.

Su rostro era simplemente más allá de encantador, sin ninguna imperfección y últimamente siempre con una suave sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro, bellos ojos de plata y un hermoso cabello de color grisáceo, Selene había abandonado el sombrero que normalmente usaba para empezar a atar su cabello con un adorno de pelo similar a un peine de oro blanco.

Los mortales simplemente podían soñar con alguien como ella.

Si mirabas sus manos podías ver que sus dedos eran los de una muñeca, revelando que no era humana, había una razón por la que se referían a ella como "Doll" antes de que le dieran un nombre real.

"Estas babeando" Comentó el hombre del casco.

"¿Cómo lo sabrías? Usó una máscara" preguntó con curiosidad apartando a regañadientes la mirada de la bella figura de Selene.

"No lo sabía, aunque esperaba que lo confesaras por accidente"

El de la máscara eligió ignorarlo.

"¿Me buscabas Cazador de cazadores?" La melodiosa y calmante voz de Selene encantaría a cualquiera, incluso a ellos dos quienes habían ascendido más allá de lo comprensible, sus caóticas y viles auras se volvieron más calmadas y menos erráticas.

"_Realmente amo esa voz" _Pensó el hombre de la máscara antes de mirar a Selene con cariño "Vamos a organizar un evento y te necesito a mi lado para que me acompañes a negociar con cierta mujer sobre nuestro evento, sin su ayuda será algo complicado iniciar este espectáculo ¿Me ayudarías mi adorable muñeca?" Le preguntó con un tono suave.

Las mejillas de la muñeca se tornaron de un blanco más puro, y considerando que su sangre era pálida, podría llamarse un sonrojo.

"Si el Cazador de cazadores me lo pide, con gusto lo haré" Prometió mientras asentía con una reverencia recibiendo un zumbido satisfecho del hombre de la máscara.

"Una vista muy tierna" Arrullo el hombre del casco con burla.

"Silencio Sigurd" Respondió el hombre de la mascara con molestia apenas oculta en su voz fría y seca de otras emociones

"Ahora ese es el cazador frío y sin corazón que conozco y respeto, Aquiles, Asesino de los Corrompidos" Dijo con serenidad y diversión en su tono de voz.

"Y aunque siento lo mismo, me gustaría que dejaras intentar "sacarme de mi caparazón" o como quieras llamarlo, Sigurd, Asesino de Abominaciones" Replicó haciendo que Sigurd levantara las manos en derrota, aún así podía sentir la sonrisa satisfecha bajo ese caso dorado.

El Asesino de los Corrompidos realmente tenía un problema para expresar emociones, ya que no podía expresar algo que no poseía, las había perdido mucho antes de que todo empezara, pero a medida que pasaron los 'Días' junto a Selene, Sigurd y algunos pocos seleccionados, las emociones simplemente volvieron, como si simplemente esperarán el momento adecuado.

Aunque sentirlas era una cosa y expresarlas otra.

Y realmente odiaba que resaltarán ese hecho.

"Además Selene, te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre real" Comentó esperando una respuesta positiva, pero para su sorpresa Selene negó con la cabeza, cuando se miraron a los ojos compartieron un mensaje oculto antes de que Aquiles suspirara en satisfacción, cada día ella parecía ser más su propia persona y no sólo la muñeca del cazador "Lo entiendo, al menos llámame Aquiles" Pidió recibiendo una sonrisa de la muñeca.

"Si tú lo pides Aquiles, no tengo problemas para cumplirlo" asintiendo satisfecho miro a su compañero cazador con quien había pasado mucho.

"¿Preparado?"

"Pensé que no sabías cómo empezar este espectáculo" Cuestionó con confusión.

"Digamos que ahora sí estoy muy motivado" Admitió mientras se levantaba de su silla y se paraba junto a la muñeca "Muy bien mi adorable muñeca no te separes de mi durante el viaje"

"¿Estará bien que abandone el sueño?" Preguntó con curiosidad la muñeca, todo lo que conocía era el sueño, no había necesitado conocer otros lugares ya que su deber estaba en este lugar.

"Ya no eres solo la muñeca del cazador, eres Selene mi adorable doncella" Aclaró recibiendo una sonrisa de la muñeca "Te mostraré muchas cosas en una fecha posterior, por el momento debemos terminar esta pequeña tarea"

"¿Y cuál será mi tarea? Oh gran líder" Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo Sigurd, realmente preferiría no tener que ver si al fin cruzan la línea frente a él.

"Tú mi querido compañero, tendrás el honor de traer el primer invitado" Encomendó Aquiles con una sonrisa oculta, Sigurd rio con satisfacción.

"Ahora eso es algo que con gusto puedo hacer"

"Pero primero trae los muebles para los invitados, Selene y yo estamos muy ocupados" Aquiles atrajo a Selene por la cintura hacia el y desaparecieron de su visión con el graznido de un cuervo.

Sigurd se quejo entre dientes, su compañero podía ser un bastardo rencoroso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ruby Rose camino con una expresión decaída por los pasillos de Beacon, todos sus amigos estaban ocupados, Yang había ido a dar un paseo con Bumblebee, Weiss hacia su tarea, Blake se había ocultado en algún lugar de la escuela buscando privacidad para leer, por lo que no seria encontrada hasta un par de horas después.

No quería pasear con Yang ya que sabía que acabaría en problemas, realmente no tenia ganas de hacer tareas con Weiss, su cerebro no soportaría otra conferencia por hoy y Blake tendía a alejarse de ella cuando iba a leer… cierto tipo de literatura.

No es que fuera necesario, tomaría el libro prestado cuando nadie este observando.

Pyrrha había ido a ejercitarse con Nora, y Ren había decidido dormir un poco mas ahora que Nora no estaba cerca, y Ruby realmente no quería meterse en medio de uno de los locos planes de entrenamiento de las únicas chicas del equipo JNPR.

"Y Jaune esta desaparecido" Susurro con tristeza, últimamente las cosas con Jaune habían empezado a ponerse mal, principalmente entre las compañeras de equipo de Ruby.

Todo había comenzado cuando Jaune en una muestra de valor y confianza había decido confesar sus transcripciones falsas que de alguna forma lo habían traído a Beacon, después de la sorpresa inicial (Aunque Ruby noto que Pyrrha ya parecía saberlo) la respuesta había sido casi como Ruby esperaba.

Al menos de parte de su equipo

Weiss no había tardado en gritarle a Jaune y llamarlo fraude, y si no hubiera sido por la pequeña líder, sin duda hubiera ido directamente con Goodwitch a confesar, pero no se había detenido allí, le había dado a Jaune una conferencia sobre como si incluso hubiera una posibilidad de que ellos podrían estar juntos, se había acabado en ese momento, Weiss realmente odiaba a los mentirosos y estafadores.

Yang había reaccionado como esperaba y le había gritado, exigiendo una respuesta de porque se le ocurrió venir a Beacon sin entrenamiento, y su reacción empeoro cuando se enteraron que Jaune había llegado sin aura, la ira de Yang había sido principalmente alimentada por la preocupación hacia Ruby, ya que pensó que Jaune al menos podría estar a su lado como compañero en el futuro y defenderla, y también preocupación hacia Jaune, después de todo Yang le había cogido cariño al caballero torpe y adorable, y el hecho de que prácticamente se suicidara por algo como cumplir el legado de la familia la enfurecía de gran manera.

Sorprendentemente la mas receptiva del grupo a la noticia había sido Blake, no porque lo compadeciera, sino porque entendía lo difícil de ocultar un secreto que podría arruinar parte de su vida, y admitió que si no fuera por su encuentro con Ozpin, ella misma hubiera hecho unas transcripciones falsas para entrar a Beacon y de alguna forma expiar sus errores. A pesar de ser la más comprensiva, no fue un gran apoyo para Jaune ya que no eran realmente amigos.

Ruby había estado inicialmente preocupada y decepcionada de que Jaune no fuera el tipo de cazador en entrenamiento que esperaba, pero no abandonaría de ninguna forma a su primer amigo en Beacon.

Ruby no conocía exactamente la reacción del equipo JNPR, pero había notado que eran algo mas distantes entre ellos y mucho más calmados, especialmente con Jaune, al parecer el adorable caballero eran sin saberlo quien volvía interesante los momentos juntos en el equipo (Nora no contaba, ella era caos encarnado), después de todo, aparte de Ren y Nora realmente no sabían mucho del otro o sus pasados.

Las relaciones de Jaune con cualquiera simplemente parecían empeorar.

"Yo… solo quiero que todo se arregle" Susurro antes de considerar si debía buscar a Jaune, realmente no quería que pasara como en los comics y se volviera un villano o una especie de Héroe oscuro.

"Bueno, bueno, eso es un deseo realmente adorable" Una voz burlona, hizo eco en el oído de Ruby.

"Kyaah" chillo dando un salto lejos de donde estaba de pie para notar que no había nadie, su mano estaba sobre Crescent Rose de manera instintiva esperando a tomarla para atacar, pero parecía que no era necesaria.

"Querer arreglar las cosas aunque no es tu culpa, es algo muy amable de tu parte, así que te prestare mi ayuda" Vivió a escuchar la voz detrás de ella, pero solo tuvo tiempo de mirar un casco dorado antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el concreto de la pared junto a ella y su mente se desvaneciera "No debes asustarte, solo morirás un poco" Providence hizo un intento de calmarla solo para notar que ya estaba muerta "Oh… supongo que empecé muy duro este juego" Susurro algo aturdido antes de grabar una runa en la frente de la pequeña Rose y alejarse del cuerpo que se disolvía en algo similar a llamas y cenizas,

"Bueno... me disculpare después, siento que tendré que hacerlo mucho"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weiss ignoro cualquier sonido externo que no fuera el de la punta de su bolígrafo haciendo ruido cuando se deslizaba sobre el papel del cuaderno, las cosas en Beacon no habían sido como lo había esperado, y muchos de esos cambios fueron para mejor, tenia unas molestas e irritantes amigas, pero eran del tipo que no la apreciaban por fama o dinero.

Aunque una de ellas era demasiado infantil, una era un antiguo criminal y la ultima… una desvergonzada, pero no las cambiaria por nada, eran geniales a su extraño e inusual modo.

La relación con uno de su equipo hermano, JNPR seguía en progreso, aun le era difícil tratar con Nora, solía tener algunas conversaciones calmadas con Ren, aunque eran muy pocos los temas en los que podrían hablar, y después de haber superado ese extraño momento de arrogancia al juntarse con Pyrrha y tratarla de manera mas calmada y como autentica amiga, las cosas no iban tan mal y podían tener una conversación amigable, aunque su amistad se volvía algo complicada cuando Jaune entraba en la ecuación.

Jaune Arc.

Weiss no podía decir que lo odiaba, era adorable a su extraña manera, aunque la hacia sentir incomoda a veces, podía notar los sinceros sentimientos del chico… al menos los había notado después del baile en Beacon.

Estaba empezando a respetarlo.

Y todo ese respeto se fue al drenaje cuando se entero de sus mentiras, ya no sabia si podía confiar en alguien como el, mucho menos darle una oportunidad de una cita en el futuro.

"Bueno… Ciertamente no podemos tener eso ¿No? Congelarías el corazón del pobre Jaune con esas palabras tan 'Schenne'" río una voz dentro de la habitación que alarmo a Weiss, la puerta estaba cerrada y había estado sola "Oh ese no fue un mal juego de palabras" rio nuevamente el desconocido.

Weiss salto alrededor de la habitación hasta llegar a donde había colocado a Myrtenaster, pero lo encontró vacío.

"¿Dónde…" No llego a terminar antes de oír el brutal sonido de una sierra y sentir el dolor de su cuerpo siendo cortado.

"Al menos debiste haberte reído de esa broma antes de morir Reina de hielo" Fue lo ultimo que escucho Weiss antes de no poder sentir ni ver nada mas que oscuridad.

Y luego nada.

"Hmm… Quizás los juegos de palabras no son lo mío"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blake estaba sentada en uno de los tejados de los dormitorios de Beacon, leyendo la nueva edición de Ninja of Love mientras bebía una taza de té, se había alejado de su equipo prefiriendo evitar la mirada disgustada de Weiss, la burlona de Yang antes de volverse una de ira al leer frente a Ruby, y por supuesto que evitando la mirada posesiva y de interés de Ruby.

Aun guardaba rencor por la copia que Ruby había tomado, incluso tuvo el descaro de regañarla.

Apreciaba a sus compañeras, pero ojalá dejaran de juzgar el tipo de lectura que ella prefería, además la tensión entre su equipo y Jaune Arc, agriaba su estado de ánimo y hacía que leer sus preciados libros se volviera incómodo.

No tenía ninguna queja con las transcripciones de Jaune, prefería juzgarlo por su deseo, personalidad y aspiraciones, y no por unos cuantos errores, era un chico de buen corazón, nunca lo había visto discriminar o desquitarse con un fauno e incluso a defendido algunos activamente frente a todos.

Tenía su respeto.

"_Aunque es cierto que hasta ahora ha tenido suerte en la academia, y unos buenos compañeros, pero necesitará más que eso sí quiere cumplir sus sueños" _Pensó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida y pasaba a una nueva página.

Quizá en un futuro sería alguien que ayudaría a los faunos a vivir en paz con los humanos, parecía el tipo de chico que haría algo así.

"No puedo estar completamente seguro de eso, pero si lo ayudas y lo conoces sin duda puedes sorprenderte con lo que encontrarás" Los ojos de Blake se ensancharon en sorpresa al oír el susurro junto a su oreja.

Reaccionando rápidamente dejo uno de sus clones detrás mientras usaba el impulso para alejarse de su posición y ver quién había interrumpido su tiempo de paz. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo al ver una máscara blanca de pico, como la de un cuervo, solo conocía a un grupo de personas que usarían máscaras de un tipo similar.

"_¡¿Adám me encontró?!" _Pensó frenéticamente mientras intentaba oír a su alrededor esperando ver a su antiguo amante o incluso algunos soldados de White Fang, simplemente para escuchar y ver nada fuera de lo normal, el hombre de la máscara simplemente ya hacia allí de pie "Tú… ¿Estás con White Fang? ¿Vienes a llevarme con el… O a matarme?" Cuestionó mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su arma y buscando una ruta por donde huir.

"Lo haré lo más indoloro posible" El tono helado y sin emociones tomo desprevenida a Blake y repentinamente sintió una presión sobre su pecho, como si lo estuvieran aplastando.

Su instinto enloqueció cuando el hombre saco una extraña cuchilla, quizás una espada debajo de su capa de plumas de cuervo y se desvaneció en cenizas, como una especie de espíritu antes de sus sentidos simplemente se apagaran y las fuerzas abandonaran su cuerpo.

Aquiles miro estoicamente el cuerpo antes de grabar una runa en la frente del cuerpo y enviarla al sueño.

"No puedo creer que Selene me convenciera de ayudar a Sigurd, pero realmente no puedo decirle que no a ella" Admitió mientras se desvanecía buscando a su siguiente objetivo.

Era una lista larga.

Este evento ya no parece tan buena idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¡Woooh!" Exclamo la rubia ardiente del equipo Rwby mientras aumentaba la velocidad y hacia otra acrobacia con Bumblebee, había sido un tiempo desde que había tenido la oportunidad de salir de esta forma por la ciudad, las clases no eran muy diferentes a las de Signal, pero sin duda en algunos momentos la abrumaban un poco y con una compañera tan estricta como Weiss, estaba obligada a hacer mucho más de lo normal en las materias.

Y después del incidente con Jaune, realmente lo necesitaba.

No estaba exactamente molesta con Jaune, sino con sus familiares que no fueron capaces de controlarlo para cometer tal locura. Yang era una hermana muy sobre-protectora y violenta, y algunas veces su sentido de protección se expandía hacia alguien más a parte de Ruby, y Jaune estaba incluido en esa lista.

El chico vomito se había introducido en su corazón de manera ortodoxa, era un amigo valioso, y saber que en cualquier co momento podría morir por su falta de habilidad sin duda la haría sentir muy enojada y triste. A diferencia de Ruby, sabía muy bien lo mal que podía ser la vida de un cazador.

Su madre Summer Rose era un ejemplo.

Jaune no era el mejor combatiente, de hecho era sin duda el peor de Beacon, incluso con su reciente mejora, hasta ahora el chico vomito tuvo mucha suerte de sobrevivir a la iniciación y conseguir unos grandiosos compañeros, pudo haber terminado con Cardin como compañero y eso hubiera sido una pesadilla, Jaune era un chico con mucha suerte, probablemente había usado la suerte de toda una vida.

Y Yang temía el día en que esa suerte acabará.

"Supongo que podría ser su hermana mayor y enseñarle un par de cosas" Admitió Yang, realmente no le molestaba en ayudar un poco al chico Arc a mejorar en el combate, sería un buen calentamiento para ella hasta el día en que Jaune fuera realmente un desafío.

Y la cantidad de burlas y bromas que podría hacer sin duda valdrían la pena.

"Es hora de volver entonces" Se dijo a sí mismo mientras frenaba en un giro lista para regresar a Beacon, pero no llegó a acelerar al notar algo viniendo en su camino "¿Qué e-¡Agh!" Se atragantó y sus palabras se desvanecieron al igual que su conciencia cuando una flecha atravesó su corazón.

A medio kilómetro de distancia Aquiles volvió a transformar su arco en una cuchilla y la dejo en manos de los pequeños mensajeros que salieron a sus pies, unos seres escuálidos, blancos y pequeños de unos 20 cm de altura con unos rostros algo terroríficos.

"No me gusta mucho esa espada, pero sin duda el arco es algo único" La hoja arco era divertida de usar a larga distancia, pero a corta distancia dejaba mucho que desear, simplemente prefería las hojas que le habían legado sus mentoras "Esto se esta volviendo molesto"

El pensamiento de devolver a las chicas a sus habitaciones y hacerles creer que todo fue un sueño mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Selene parecía ser muy tentador.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Recuérdame porque tenemos que buscar tanta gente para participar, esta idea realmente está perdiendo su encanto" Fue lo primero que escucho decir Ren al despertar, aunque había evitado hacer algún ruido o movimiento al escuchar a unos desconocidos en su habitación, por lo que recordaba Pyrrha y Nora estaban entrenando y si no lo habían despertado, entonces no habían regresado aún.

"Diferentes opiniones y experiencias tienden a mejorar este tipo de eventos, aun así admito que estoy de acuerdo contigo" Ren escucho la aceptación de la segunda voz y se preocupó, parecía que tenían algo planeado con su equipo si su presencia en su habitación significaba algo.

"Muy bien, en ese caso aumentemos la velocidad de todo esto, ve por las chicas de JNPR, acabaré con quien finge dormir frente a nosotros y seguiré con los siguientes en la lista" Abriendo los ojos en pánico y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ren sintió un inmenso miedo por sus compañeros.

Cuando miro al intruso que planeaba encargarse de el, solo pudo notar con confusión como un hombre de casco dorado cargaba en su brazo izquierdo una gran y gruesa rueda, como la de un carruaje y la blandió hacia Ren haciendo que con el impacto la vida se desvaneciera de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Pyrrha y Nora se acercaban al dormitorio después de su sesión de entrenamiento, pero su conversación casual se vio interrumpida cuando notaron una figura de negro y blanco al final del pasillo, su forma humana y tranquilidad les dijo que no era un Grimm.

Y esos pensamientos distractores les hicieron notar demasiado tarde como se lanzaba hacia ellos con unas extrañas cuchillas y acababa con sus vidas en un destello de cenizas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Selene se sentó a observar cómo nuevamente otros invitados se manifestaban en el sueño, el lugar jamás había recibido tanta gente al mismo tiempo, cada uno de ellos llego de la misma manera que cada uno de los antiguos cazadores.

Estaba interesada en conocer a estas nuevas personas, normalmente no podrían interactuar con ella al menos que ganaran sabiduría de los antiguos, pero los cazadores, también conocido como los nuevos Grandes (Great One) del sueño del cazador habían colocado runas en sus cuerpos para arreglar ese problema.

Y esperando el inicio del evento, Selene se tomó la molestia de tomar sus cuerpos moribundos y acomodarlos en algunos muebles que el Buen cazador había traído.

No conocía a ninguno, pero de lo que Aquiles le había comentado brevemente, podía ponerles nombre a su rostro al menos, Selene se quedó de pie observando a cada uno esperando alguna signo de despertar, los cazadores volverían pronto y ella los esperaría como siempre había hecho.

Era su deber como la muñeca del cazador después de todo.

Aunque últimamente se sentía más que solo eso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mnnn… Voy a dejar de tomar leche por la noche" Se quejó Ruby mientras su conciencia regresaba y procesaba el extraño sueño que había tenido, incluso su cuerpo parecía sentir el dolor de cómo murió en esa extraña pesadilla.

"Cierra la boca Ruby, me duele la espalda" Se quejó Weiss mientras buscaba una forma de volver a dormir, pero el dolor lo impedía.

"¿Ruby?" Preguntó una voz con confusión y sorpresa.

"Juraría que acabo de oír la voz de papa" Dijo Yang con un gruñido, realmente la dolía el pecho y costaba un poco respirar.

"Ya somos dos petardo" Respondió una voz rasposa, como si le ardiera la garganta y esta vez ambas hermanas se quedaron estáticas.

"¿Tío Qrow?" Preguntó Ruby abriendo lentamente los ojos.

"¿Por qué un cuervo sería tu tío?" Cuestionó Blake incorporándose lentamente, realmente no se sentía nada bien.

"¿Esa era la voz de Blake?" Preguntó alguien con una muy familiar para Blake lo que ocasionó que abriera los ojos sorprendida y se levantara en shock del sillón en el que estaba acurrucada.

"¿Blake? ¿Mi pequeño gatito?" La nombrada giró su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con la visión de su padre y madre, ambos recostados en un sofá con una mirada soñolienta.

"¡Mama! ¡Papa!" Grito alertando al resto del equipo RWBY y sin saberlo al reto de los invitados.

"Blake…" Murmuró con sorpresa Kali Belladonna mientras miraba a su hija con sorpresa antes de correr y abrazar a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos "Mira Ghira, es nuestra pequeña" Sollozo con felicidad la madre Faunos.

Había pasado muchos meses sin saber de su hija ni sentir su calor.

"Blake" Llamó con cariño en su voz Ghira Belladonna acercándose a su familia.

"Papa yo…" Murmuró Blake aún sorprendida por ver a sus padres, también con algo de miedo y pánico, no había esperado esta reunión por un par de meses al menos "Lo siento"

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, me alegra ver que volviste a Menagerie, tu hogar" Sonrío la pantera Faunos mientras revolvía el cabello de Blake con afecto.

"Imposible" Grito Weiss con sorpresa y una mirada sospechosa "Estamos en Beacon"

"Creo que ambos están equivocados, Srta. Schnee" La familia Belladonna y el Equipo RWBY voltearon a mirar en dirección a la voz del Director de Beacon, Ozpin junto a la Vice-directora Glynda Goodwitch.

"Profesor Ozpin, Profesora Goodwitch" Dijo Ruby con algo de confusión, se levanto con algo de ayuda de su hermana y al fin vio a Blake siendo abrazado por una mujer fauno que compartía rasgos con Blake y un enorme hombre que lograba intimidarla un poco "Y… ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Mis padres" Aclaró Blake con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh" Ruby pareció incomoda por unos segundos antes de sonreír "Hola soy Ruby, al líder del equipo RWBY" Se presentó con alegría, pero recibió una mirada confundida a cambio "Es confuso lo sé, mucho gente se confunde" Admitió con una mirada deprimida sin notar la sonrisa discreta de Ozpin.

Glynda lo golpeo levemente con el codo con una mirada irritada.

"Hmn… Estudiantes me alegra ver que se relacionen también con la familia de Miss Belladonna, pero me gustaría que apreciarán la situación en la que nos encontramos" Tosió Glynda brevemente antes de comentar mientras hacía un gesto a su alrededor.

Parpadearon brevemente antes de notar que estaban en un lugar que jamás habían visto en sus vidas, pero sin duda era una vista hermosa para apreciar llenar de flores que ninguna persona del grupo conocía.

Además había diferentes muebles, algunos ocupados por otras personas que parecían estar inconscientes y otros vacíos, incluso pudieron ver a más gente vagamente familiar y otros desconocidos.

"¿Donde estamos?" Preguntó Yang con sorpresa.

"Tu conjetura es tan buena como la mía Petardo" Dijo Qrow mientras se acercaba al grupo, Taiyang camino junto a él con una sonrisa al ver a sus hijas.

"¡Papa! ¡Tío Qrow!" Gritaron Ruby y Yang con alegría mientras corrían hacia ellos y engurruñes en un abrazo.

"Mocosas" Saludo Qrow con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me alegra verlas seguras" Les dijo el padre Xiao Long mientras las atraía a un abrazo.

Weiss miro la escena con envidia, sus compañeros estaban con sus familias, Weiss hubiera deseado poder estar con Winter.

"Creo que voy a tener que enseñarte mucho más que la Semblanza de la familia si eres incapaz de notar que estoy junto a ti" Una voz femenina y encantadora le comentó a Weiss asustándola.

"Kyaah" Grito linda mente mientras saltaba lejos, al mirar detrás de ella vio con sorpresa y felicidad a su amada hermana mayor con una sonrisa apenas perceptible "¡Winter!" Grito con alegría mientras se lanzaba hacia su hermana rodeándola en un abrazo.

"Debes tener cuidado con mostrar tus emociones de esa manera si planeas ser una heredera ejemplar" Comentó de manera fría haciendo que Weiss se alejara con un 'Eep' haciendo que la sonrisa de Winter fuera más pronunciada "Esa es mi opinión como Exheredera, como tu hermana mayor estoy feliz de verte" Admitió mientras la atraía en un abrazo que Weiss devolvió felizmente.

"Oh quien lo diría, la Reina de hielo realmente posee un corazón" Se burló Qrow con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho, su sonrisa creció ante la mirada desagradable enviada por Winter.

"Wow… Incluso tienen el mismo apodo" Le susurró Yang a Ruby recibiendo un asentimiento, ambas eran muy similares, sin duda eran hermanas.

Excepto en él área del pecho, era una muy _grande_ diferencia.

"Supongo que fue mucho pedir que un portador de enfermedades como tú se quedara en su nido" Gruño Winter, el pensamiento de atacar a Qrow en ese momento era tentador.

Weiss también miro a Yang y Ruby con malos ojos, simplemente sentía que debía hacerlo.

Antes de que Qrow pudiera replicar fue interrumpido.

"Apreciaría que evitarás que Qrow siguiera molestando a la especialista Schnee, Ozpin" La voz firme y autoritaria de Ironwood atrajo la atención de todos.

"No tengo poder sobre las acciones de Qrow, James" Comentó Ozpin con una mirada serena antes de dirigirse hacia Qrow "Aunque sin duda apreciaría que dejaras de buscar un conflicto con la Srta. Winter, Qrow"

El cazador simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¡Amiga Ruby!" Grito una chica saliendo detrás de Ironwood que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Ruby.

"¡Penny!" La usuaria de guadaña corrió y abrazo con alegría a la androide, parecían años desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

"¡Es fabuloso volver a verte!" Grito Penny con una emoción que pocos podrían igualar.

Qrow, Taiyang y Ozpin miraron la escena con una sonrisa, la inocencia de los jóvenes realmente era algo precioso que debía protegerse.

"Bueno… No es esto una escena realmente adorable" Una fría, sensual y peligroso voz borro cualquier tranquilidad que el grupo sintió y lo reemplazó por un escalofrío "Parece que incluso ahora disfrutas jugar con la inocencia de los jóvenes… Ozpin"

Cuando miraron hacia dónde venía esa voz algunos mostraron sorpresa y unos pocos, miedo y pánico.

"… Salem" Susurro Ozpin, un nombre que todos oyeron.

Los más jóvenes junto a Ghira y Kali miraron a la mujer con rasgos Grimm con sorpresa y temor, el grupo interno de Ozpin fue más una mirada de pánico y terror.

"Oh… ¿Te corto la lengua la bruja?" Se burlo con una sonrisa que hacía promesas de dolor y retribución.

"Román, Neo, vengan aquí a menos que quieran ser castigados" Ordenó una joven bella y sensual junto a Salem, segundos después de hablar los mencionados salieron detrás de uno de los sofás.

"Supongo que fue demasiado pedir que nos ignoraran" Comentó con resignación Román Torchwick, una chica baja, pero con una belleza única hizo gestos de sus manos sacando una sonrisa del criminal "Si, supongo que tienes razón en eso Neo" Admitió antes de mirar al equipo RWBY "Tiempo sin vernos Red, Entrometidas" Saludo con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia burlona que Neo imito con una peligrosa sonrisa.

"¡Roman!" Gritaron las chicas mientras intentaban tomar sus armas solo para encontrarlas desaparecidas.

"No puedo creer que apenas notarán la falta de sus armas" Comentó la chica de vestido rojo con una sonrisa pequeña, pero peligrosa.

"Cálmate Cinder, el conflicto no nos beneficiará en este momento" Ordenó con calma Salem antes de mirar brevemente al dúo criminal "Aunque los aliados siempre son bienvenidos, bien pensado" Alabó recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida de Cinder.

"¿Esto es obra tuya?" Preguntó recibiendo un bufido de burla de la Reina Grimm.

"¿Sospechas de mi? Deberías saber que no es mi estilo, supongo que al final nunca me conociste bien" Se burlo con dureza, la declaración pareció hacerle daño a Ozpin ante la mueca que cruzó su rostro "Aún así admito que quien nos trajo aquí posee buen gusto, especialmente me gustaría saber cómo nos trajo a todos aquí, fue muy astuto" Alabó con una sonrisa.

Sin duda era un aliado o subordinado que quisiera tener a su lado.

"Aprecio la alabanza Reina de los Grimm, tus palabras son apreciadas y serán recordadas" Una voz fría interrumpió la enseño entre los grupos de Ozpin y Salem.

Mirando en dirección de la voz vieron a un hombre que antes no estaba allí, junto a una mesa que sin duda antes no había estado allí.

"¿Y tú eres?" Cuestionó con dureza Ironwood, pero no consiguió ninguna de las reacciones esperadas de parte del hombre de la máscara.

"Mnn realmente no me gusta del todo tu actitud" Una nueva voz hizo presencia mientras un arma de fuego muy antigua se colocaba contra la cabeza de Ironwood "Expulsarte de este lugar sería tan simple, claro, eso será si no retrocedes" Ironwood miro brevemente al hombre del casco dorado antes de mirar a Ozpin quien negó con la cabeza.

"Me disculpo" Se disculpó con una expresión claramente insatisfecha dando un paso atrás.

"Buen soldado" Comentó Sigurd "Puedes seguir compañero"

Aquiles asintió.

"Es probable que lo hayan olvidado o ni siquiera lo notarán, pero ustedes **están muertos**, nosotros los asesinamos" Una mirada de comprensión cruzó el rostro de todos así como miedo y rabia cuando recordaron dolor, o simplemente oscuridad antes de despertar.

"No te preocupes, no iras a la próxima vida o desvanecerte en la nada, puedes volver a Remnant y a sus hogares, despertaras como si nada hubiera pasado" Continuo relatando Sigurd.

"Como si fuera un sueño" Agregó Aquiles nuevamente.

"¿En serio quieres que creamos esa estupidez?" Grupo Yang apartándose de su familia, sus ojos tornándose rojos.

"Es algo inmensamente improbable" Comentó Winter con Weiss asintiendo.

"Probablemente lo de nuestra muerte también es una mentira y simplemente nos engañaron con alguna ilusión" Ironwood informó con frialdad.

"Al menos les daré puntos por actuación" Se rió Román con Neo riendo detrás de su mano.

Una especie de nube de cenizas pasó rápidamente entre ellos, dispersándose para revelar a Aquiles con su Rakuyo en su mano.

La cabeza de Ironwood cayó para horror y sorpresa de muchos.

"Supongo que una prueba será suficiente" Oyeron decir al hombre de la máscara con frialdad, un extraño sonido de campana se escucho, como si la muerte la tocara para ellos y llamas y cenizas surgieron del cuerpo de Ironwood antes de que se levantara con una mirada alarmada "Como dije, no tendrás problemas para volver, aunque solo con nuestro permiso"

"Incluso la muerte no los sacara de aquí" Reveló Sigurd sin resistir las ganas de reír un poco.

"¿Cómo revivió? Debería estar muerto" Preguntó Ghira con confusión.

"Cada uno de ustedes firmó un contrato con nosotros, desde una simple firma en papel hasta una gota de sangre sobre el contrato, por lo cual cuando mueren vendrán a este lugar y cumplir sus funciones, pero ustedes son una excepción, hay otro tipo de evento planeado para ustedes" Informó Aquiles.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Kali con más confianza al ver que al menos contestarían las dudas.

A diferencia de antes, esta vez parecía contemplar la pregunta.

"Para ustedes los humanos, podrías llamarlo un sueño, su nombre es precisamente el Sueño del Cazador, un lugar donde los cazadores pueden descansar antes de volver a la cacería contra las bestias, aunque ahora es simplemente mi hogar y el de mi compañero" Kali asintió brevemente con confusión.

"Actualmente sus existencias están ancladas al sueño, digamos que si quieren salir de aquí, deben acabar con el sueño, así que te recomiendo que sigas nuestras instrucciones si quieren abandonar este lugar pronto" Informó Sigurd, pero al ver las miradas insatisfechas decidió persuadirlos de manera diferente "El tiempo en los sueños es relativo, podrían pasar 1000 años antes de que acabe, si nos escuchan el tiempo se reducirá significativamente"

Los más jóvenes tragaron en horror y sorpresa, los adultos en cambio miraron con impotencia o molestia.

"Cuando hablas de cazadores ¿Te refieres a nosotros?" Cuestionó Qrow recibiendo miradas sorprendidas, era realmente una buena pregunta.

"No" negó de inmediato Aquiles "Ustedes protegen gente y cazan Grimm, defensores de las personas prácticamente, los cazadores como nosotros cazamos bestias o cazadores que han perdido la cordura por la sangre, simplemente sabemos derramar y recoger sangre"

"¿Cuál es tu objetivo al traernos aquí?" Preguntó Salem con curiosidad, realmente prefería ir al punto y no perderse en preguntas que podrían hacerse luego.

Salem no supo porque, pero sintió que ambos Cazadores aprobaron su acción.

"En palabras simples, les daré la oportunidad de aprender cosas muy interesantes, incluso podrían beneficiarlos y a cambio serán nuestro entretenimiento" Reveló Aquiles.

"¿Entretenimiento?" Susurro Blake para sí misma con indignación.

"Verán, disfruto ver otros mundos, es mi único interés junto a cazar cazadores, y gracias a una amiga de negocios me dio esa oportunidad, pero por mucho que me divierta, encuentro mucho más interesante ver las reacciones de sus propias historias" Esas palabras confundieron a todos.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Quieres decir como leer nuestra biografía?" Preguntó Weiss.

"No del todo, pero no estás equivocada, básicamente veremos diferentes mundos donde las realidades de las personas son distintas, aprenderán sobre cómo sería un mundo que se ha desarrollado con otra situación a la de Remnant, donde hay gente con una habilidad milagrosa y poderes más allá de la comprensión de muchos, incluso podrán ver a personas y lugares que no existen en Remnant, las posibilidades son infinitas" Comentó y todos pudieron sentir por primera vez la emoción en su voz y no simple frialdad.

Alegría y emoción.

"Pero no será tan simple" Continuo hablando Sigurd "Veras notamos su pequeña pelea con su amigo Jaune Arc" Eso obtuvo una reacción de las chicas jóvenes y de una mujer fuera del grupo "Así que lo que veremos será sobre otras vidas que vive Jaune Arc, todo el potencial que posee en otros mundos, verán que él no es un fracaso, sino que con guía puede ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta"

"¡Fuiste tú!" Grito Ruby mirando a Sigurd "Tú dijiste que me ayudarás a arreglar las cosas con Jaune"

"Estás en lo correcto pequeña Rose, este será el primer paso, el resto es cosa de ustedes" Le dijo Sigurd con una risa ante la emoción que brillaba en los ojos de Ruby.

"Ahora, todos siéntense en los sofás o sillones, incluso pueden tomar asiento en la mesa si quieren, solo pónganse cómodos" Les dijo Aquiles antes de mirar hacia las personas que se habían mantenido callados y alejados del grupo "Ustedes también"

Una mujer con máscara de Grimm camino antes de sentarse en un sillón sin ninguna palabra.

"Raven" Llamó Qrow con una mirada fría, Taiyang parecía incómodo ante la aparición de su Exesposa y Yang no sabia que sentir en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer o decir.

"Hermano pequeño" Devolvió el saludo con frialdad al líder de la tribu de bandidos.

"Equipo RWBY, les recomiendo que despierten a los miembros del equipo JNPR que se encuentran aquí, aun no sé cómo han dormido a través de todo este ruido" Les comento haciendo que asintieran antes de ir a cumplir el pedido "Por último ustedes dos" Llamo suavemente y una pareja de mujeres se acercaron a él en vez de caminar hacia los asientos.

"¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?" Llamó con anhelo y algo de rabia en su voz, su compañera tenía una mirada que decir claramente todo el daño que haría si no lo revelaba.

Aquiles eligió sabiamente no hacerlas esperar.

"Selene" Llamó suavemente y volteo a mirar a las madres "No te preocupes, tu hijo es el único que no ha muerto, no le haría eso a un niño, simplemente le pedí un favor a una amiga para traerlo de otra manera" Reveló haciendo que soltaran un suspiro de alivio y unas lágrimas de alivio cayeron de los ojos de ambas.

"Gracias por eso, estaba preocupada por Adrián" Dijo Saphron borrando las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Cuando lo viste quedaste completamente enamorado, no sabía que eras débil ante los bebes" Reveló Sigurd mientras se reía, solo siendo escuchado por ambas madres y Aquiles, el hombre de la mascara golpeó con su puño el casco dorado "¡Bastardo!" Grito mientras sostenía su cabeza.

Saphron y Terra miraron con rabia a Sigurd, su hijo pudo haber oído esa palabra y si la llegaba a repetir matarían al que se la enseño.

"¿Quién es Selene?" Preguntó Terra con curiosidad.

"Es nuestra cuidadora, Adrián está en las mejores manos, ella jamás podría hacerle nada que lo haga infeliz, va contra su naturaleza" amabas mujeres asintieron y vieron como una bella mujer entraba con el bebé en manos.

El pequeño miembro de la familia Cotta-Arc llevaba una gran sonrisa mientras se movía alegremente en los brazos de la muñeca.

"¿Qué te pareció la experiencia de cuidar a un niño Selene?" Pregunto con curiosidad Aquiles.

"Es difícil" Comento de inmediato mirando al bebe en sus brazos "Pero me gustaría volver a hacerlo" Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Quizás en un futuro cercano Saphron y Terra te lo permitan"

"¡¿Por qué mejor no tienen uno?!" Les grito Sigurd antes de ser golpeado por una piedra con runas en ella.

La familia Cotta-Arc volteó a mirar a Selene con sorpresa.

"Lo lamente Buen Cazador, se me resbalo la mano" Dijo con una expresión estoica.

Saphron miro a Terra con una sonrisa.

"Ella me agrada" Terra rodo los ojos con una sonrisa también.

"Jii~" Miraron a Adrian que parecía encontrarse en un duelo de miradas con Aquiles, pero se detuvo cuando el Great One acaricio la cabeza de Adrian lo que ocasiono que se riera mientras trataba de tomarla en sus manos.

Saphron y Terra compartieron una mirada sorprendida antes de que aceptaran los hechos, si a Adrian parecía caerle bien, no podía ser una mala persona.

Caminaron de regreso a donde se encontraban los demás, en el corto camino Aquiles bromeo con Adrian mientras el niño parecía divertirse y molestarse al mismo tiempo.

Los restantes invitados en cambio miraban a la muñeca, su belleza natural simplemente los atraía y su mirada la siguió hasta que se sentó en la mesa grande junto a la familia Cotta-Arc.

"Podrías comenzar esta estupidez de una vez, debo volver a Atlas antes de que ocurra algo" Gruño Ironwood, Glynda a unos metros lejos de el rodo los ojos antes la impaciencia del general.

Aquiles lo miro con molestia oculta por su mascara.

"No debes preocuparte por eso" Rechazo la mala actitud del general antes de mirar al resto de los invitados "antes dejemos algunas cosas en claro, en algunos mundos ustedes pueden no existir, en algunos ustedes ni siquiera conocen a Jaune y en otros tu misma existencia fue reemplazada por otra igual a ti" Informo recibiendo asentimientos de todos, pero el ultimo detalle los confundió.

"¿Qué quieres decir con reemplazar?" Pregunto Blake.

"Ese libro que leíste en Beacon la primera noche tiene una respuesta similar, pero lo explicare cuando se presente, así que por el momento demos espacio para el espectáculo" Comento antes de acercarse al extremo de la mesa para sentarse.

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta mas?" Pregunto Salem haciendo que Aquiles se detuviera para mirarla.

"No hay problema, si poseo la respuesta hare lo posible para responderla" Salem asintió, le gustaba una persona que sabia como ser educado.

"¿Puedes decirnos quien eres?"

Aquiles pareció detenerse por unos segundos.

"Parece que me emocione y olvide hacer algo tan básico" Reflexiono antes de inclinarse con el brazo frente a su estomago, como lo harían los nobles de años atrás "Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre original lo he abandonado, pero he adoptado el nombre de Aquiles, soy el Asesino de los Corrompidos, y también conocido como el Cuervo de la Noche Blanca, incluso podrías llamarme Branwen" Bromeo al final haciendo una pequeña broma.

Lo último sin duda llamo la atención de los gemelos Branwen, pero se quedaron callados.

'_Parece que ya empezó a intentar atraer la atención de Raven…'_ Dentro de su máscara Sigurd solo vio divertido las acciones de su compañero que sin duda trataba de que cierta miembro de la audiencia se fijase en él.

"Y yo soy Sigurd, Asesino de Abominaciones y Monstruo de la Pesadilla, al igual que mi compañero abandone mi verdadero nombre" Se presentó Sigurd haciendo que más de uno saltara sorprendido al verlo detrás de ellos.

"_Espeluznante" _Pensaron de manera colectiva y decidieron ignorar el sentimiento una vez más.

"Yo tampoco quiero esperar, así que mejor empieza con esto Aquiles" El nombrado saco un extraño cristal arcoíris y floto mas allá de ellos antes de dividirse en varios fragmentos formando una gran pantalla.

"¿Porque una pantalla?" Pregunto Raven con una expresión curiosa oculta por su mascara.

"Podría mostrarlo directamente en tu mente, pero tu cerebro colapsaría al intentar comprenderlo, los humanos son muy frágiles" Respondió haciendo que mas de uno temblara en sus asientos "Parecen muy paranoicos y temerosos, supongo que un mundo divertido y problemático seria un buen comienzo"

"Y créanme esto es solo el inicio, lo que sigue podría ser demasiado para algunos," Comento Sigurd sabiendo que ciertos mundos podrían… marcar a ciertas personas, pero en lo personal él se moría de ganas para ver esas reacciones.

La pantalla de cristal brillo intensamente.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy.**

**El capítulo fue mucho más largo de lo planeado, pero quería mostrar a cada invitado que reaccionaria a los otros mundos. Siendo sincero no sé si agregare a muchos más, Oscar me parece algo inútil por el momento ya que Ozpin sigue vivo, Adam, Illya, Whitley y Jachques probablemente no aparecerán nunca, me molestaría mucho tener que describirlos constantemente.**

**No traeré a los muertos a la vida, así que no Summer Rose.**

**La apariencia y habilidades de los anfitriones están influenciadas muy fuertemente por Bloodborne, por lo que nos apegaremos a eso, existirá historia aparte de las reacciones, pero no quiero hacer capítulos sin reacción, por lo que mayormente será al principio o final del capítulo.**

**Para aquellos que no conocen Bloodborne, los Great One son seres extremadamente poderosos que pueden existir en varios planos de existencia, a veces incluso llamados Dioses, su existencia es imposible de explicar y comprender para el ser humano, simplemente son seres que existen que poseen deseos y motivos.**

**Aquiles y Sigurd son cazadores una vez humanos que ascendieron a verdaderos Great One después de obtener una enorme cantidad de sabiduría de los antiguos y asesinar al anterior Great One que vivía en el Sueño del Cazador y absorber su sangre y esencia, la Presencia Lunar, a veces llamada incluso Flora.**

**Por ultimo vuelvo a repetir que serán mayormente reacciones de Anime, las películas y series serán poco usadas, pero si tienen buenas ideas y es una buena película o serie, podría considerarla.**

**Además si quieren ver un mundo especifico y una reacción específica, pueden diseñar un capitulo y conversar conmigo para publicarlo con las reacciones escritas por mí y Providence.**

**El siguiente capítulo será nuestro primer mundo: Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo.**

**"Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

**Nos vemos pronto humanos normales.**


End file.
